


The Stars Are Hiding

by HoneyLeo



Series: Something Wild Calls You Home [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Anthropomorphic, Bucky/Brock - Freeform, Cat Bucky Barnes, Cat/Human Hybrids, Conspiracy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-romantic Bucky/Brock, Politics, Urban Fantasy, Xenobiology, hate!sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyLeo/pseuds/HoneyLeo
Summary: Между ними была тонкая связь – все-таки Баки был котом, но именно он, вместе с ленивыми рассветами, шумом моря и запахом первой в этом сезоне снежной бури, помогал думать о Сахалине как о доме.





	1. Период гона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Stars Are Hiding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865577) by [superheroresin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroresin/pseuds/superheroresin). 



> Армия любит свои акронимы. Вот несколько из них:
> 
> SCF: военный кот-компаньон  
> CO: Командующий офицер  
> HVT: приоритетная цель  
> IED: самодельное взрывное устройство  
> CFC: Центр управления кошачьими  
> RNS: Русские Народные Силы (повстанцы, собравшие войска против Американско-Японской оккупации)  
> ОР: краткосрочная операция
> 
> F-[ранг]: в отличие от людей, ранг кошачьих измеряется числовой шкалой, которая указывает на старшинство. Некоторые имеют специальную подготовку, но это связано с назначением в качестве SCF, а не с их фактическим рангом. Например, SCF-H означает обучение в качестве охотника. Брок и Баки имеют звание «сержант», но это скорее почетный титул, а не действующий ранг.
> 
> У людей та же структура, как и в действующей армии США (все так сложно).

Баки просыпается от липкого беспорядка в трусах и пульсирующей головной боли. Тело горячее и потное, несмотря на свежий, предрассветный воздух, а дыхание такое тяжелое, что давит на грудь. Глаза режет от света, по краям все кажется слишком размытым, на грани боли, и кот прижимает к лицу ладони, надеясь на облегчение. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов через нос, и вот когда чует это.

\- О, черт, - шепчет Баки, вспышка осознания разрывает пелену сна.

Кошачьи казармы переполнены котами – их чересчур много в таком тесном помещении. Заняты не только все койки, но и пол: спальные мешки разложены от одного конца зала до другого. Кто-то умудрился свернуться поверх чемоданов, а кто-то отвоевал место на широком подоконнике.

«Черт, черт, черт», - мысленно Баки уже проклинает себя, пытаясь вытереть пот с лица, как будто это поможет избавится от запаха, сочащегося через поры. С самого начала предполагалось, что из-за сложившейся ситуации, по крайней мере, хоть один кот будет вынужден пройти через свой период, но почему это должен быть именно он?

Барнс хочет кричать, или подраться с кем-нибудь, или просто сообщить своему командиру, чтобы армия отправила его обратно в CFC. Баки вздрагивает и натягивает одеяло на плечи, теперь, после воспоминаний о ежегодных визитах в центр управления, он окончательно проснулся. Назначит ли армия другого военного кота-компаньона для его CO? Всего лишь через несколько дней начнется самая опасная операция, в которой он когда-либо участвовал, и его работа в качестве SCF-H заключалась в защите капитана. Человек должен выжить.

Капитан Роджерс, конечно же играл роль идеального полководца, словно оживший солдат Джо*. И пока Баки пытался повернуть уши в другую сторону, он звучал в точности, как пластиковая фигурка его соотечественника, пропагандируя речи о чести и долге. Барнсу не потребовалось много времени что бы понять, что за высокомерием скрывается верность, а за невежеством предусмотрительность. Роджерс никогда никого не наказывал без веских на то оснований, защищал своих солдат, невзирая на последствия – и Баки видел, чего это ему стоило. Несмотря на то, что человек был крепким и стойким словно кирпичная стена, когда дело доходило до его собственной безопасности, он был слеп словно котенок.

Два года назад, после инцидента с пропавшей снайперской винтовкой, Баки был переквалифицирован и лишен звания разведчика, но затем был назначен на самую опасную должность, какую только может получить кот в армии США. В обязанности охотника входит лишь одно – быть _живым кошачьим щитом_ , но Баки решил, что это неплохая работа для кота с его-то прошлым. Он удвоил свою преданность работе после того, как узнал, что именно Роджерс дал ему второй шанс.

С тех пор, он не раз наблюдал как капитан рушил все стереотипы.

Баки решает про себя, что вся сложившаяся ситуация - нарушение протокола. Не нужно сильно стараться, что бы все пошло под откос. Кот был уверен, если б он не следил за этой через чур широкой спиной, капитан Роджерс был бы мертв уже четыре раза. Предстоящая операция слишком важна, и он не может оставить этого незадачливого человека без охраны только потому, что Барнсу некуда вставить свой член. Кроме того, если Роджерс пострадает в его отсутствие, то виноват будет только Баки.

Эти мысли заставили вспомнить о своем упрямстве. Обучение будет длиться всего несколько дней, и как только ОР будет закончена, экспедиционные войска уйдут. Все вернется в норму, утешил он себя.

Конечно, сейчас Барнсу придется иметь дело с соленым резким запахом, исходящим от мокрых боксеров и быстро растущей эрекцией. Он осторожно переворачивается на своей койке и оглядывает казармы, рассматривая варианты.

Как бы неловко это не звучало, но каждый из отряда Баки согласился бы спариваться с ним. Может кроме ДумДума, но только потому, что тот был влюблен в королеву. Дернье, Джонси или даже Морита не откажут ему в помощи. Единственная проблема – они ниже по рангу, как и все остальные коты на базе. Если их поймают, начальство увидит лишь злоупотребление властью и нарушение кошачьих прав. Баки плотно зажмуривает глаза, чувствуя фантомную боль, ползущую вдоль шрама, который ему оставили в результате физического наказания за случай с винтовкой.

Лишь один вариант поможет Барнсу защитить свою команду, и сейчас он громко храпит на койке сверху. Единственный на аванпосте кот ранга F-5, также был тем, кого Баки, откровенно говоря, ненавидел. Брок и его команда SCF «Страйк», прибыли на Сахалин в составе экспедиционной группы три дня назад. С тех пор, коты постоянно соперничают: начиная с назначения на основные операции и до дополнительных обязанностей в базовом лагере. Что бы протолкнуть свое предложение, иногда, Баки приходилось втягивать капитана Роджерса. Брок может и был старше, зато Барнс дольше прожил на Сахалине и провел десятки успешных операций против RNS. Он знает местность лучше всех, а капитан Роджерс может заняться чем-то поважнее, чем разрешение споров между котами.

Как товарищ по команде, Брок был чертовски невыносим, и как одному из SCF F-5, Баки приходилось бороться с его позерством и вероломством.

И высокомерием - с каким видом он стоит засунув большие пальцы рук за ремни куртки.

И как он, развалившись, сидит во время брифингов.

И как настойчиво требует согласовать работу между Страйк и Воющими коммандос, упрямый осел.

Рот скривился от отвращения, а уши прижались к голове, при мысли о попытке впиться зубами в загривок сержанта. Это просто не сработает. Брок слишком самоуверенный, слишком напористый. Он почти такой же большой как Баки, с широкой грудью и толстой шеей, как танк. Барнс не заинтересован в партнере, с которым придется постоянно бороться за доминирование. F-5 или нет, Брок, возможно, из числа тех партнеров, которых Баки должен избегать прежде всего. Такое трение характеров вызовет столько же проблем, сколько и сам гон.

Тьфу, трение. Член Баки дергается, а бедра непроизвольно вжимаются в матрас, мысли перетекают в мучительные эротические фантазии. Он отталкивает одеяло, стараясь предотвратить распространение сильного запаха. Кот разочарованно вздыхает, откидываясь на тонкую подушку.

Значит целибат.

Во-первых, Баки должен смыть с себя сперму и пот, постоять снаружи на минусовой температуре, надеясь, что это поможет охладить горящее тело. Он вытягивает шею к краю койки, еще только 02:40. В это время в форпосте строгая изоляция, и пробираясь тайком в душ он схлопочет письменный выговор за нарушение комендантского часа. Бедра сжимает спазм, а член такой тяжелый, что ноет от боли, при трении с матрасом. Баки прикусывает нижнюю губу, стараясь подавить всхлип.

Чтобы добраться до душа, придется преодолеть минное поле: между ним и выходом из бараков десятки темных фигур, свернувшихся в спальных мешках и сопящих на скрипучих нарах. Удивительно, что запах не разбудил спящих рядом котов.

\- Черт, - вздыхает Баки и начинает двигаться. Он на четвереньках сползает с кровати, стараясь быть как можно тише, хвост яростно рассекает воздух.

Кот проскальзывает мимо спящих тел, словно призрак, и пересекает зал до того, как уши улавливают звук шуршащих простыней. Он быстро оглядывается и видит, как Брок наклоняется над краем кровати и заглядывает в пустую койку Баки. Командир Страйк втягивает воздух, его оранжевый полосатый хвост заинтересованно поднимается трубой. Что-то насторожило Брока, и вот он уже смотрит прямо в широко открытые глаза Баки. Бледный лунный свет отражается от длинных белых клыков в чеширской ухмылке Рамлоу. Барнс поворачивается к коридору и быстро покидает здание.

Ему определенно стоит избегать Брока.

Как только морозный воздух с улицы впивается в кожу, а дыхание перехватывает от холода, он чувствует, что снова может видеть ясно. Из одежды на нем только шорты и майка, замерзший гравий тихо хрустит под сапогами. Одной рукой Баки сжал жетон свисающий с военного ошейника. Тело все еще слишком горячее, и мелкий снег оседающий на липкой коже как благословение. Поэтому Барнс совершенно не торопится, он успеет пройти мимо лениво покачивающихся огней безопасности и дрожащего от холода охранника, человек слишком устал, чтобы заметить скользнувшую мимо тень. Холодный душ манит его словно сирена, Баки надеется, что температура тела упадет достаточно низко, он перестанет потеть и снова вернется в постель.

Кот никогда не видел душ для людей, но кошачий был жалок, даже для лагерных стандартов. Само здание представляло собой небольшое длинное бунгало, на голой бетонной плите. Баки слишком высок для кота, ему постоянно приходится наклоняться, поскольку светильники и дверные проемы, как правило, слишком низкие. В раздевалках в ванной даже входной двери нет.

Баки проскальзывает за панели, отделяющие душевые комнаты, и вздрагивает, когда босые ноги касаются гладкого пола. Он уже трясется от холода, а пот по-прежнему льется рекой.

Вода бьет прямо в грудь, настенный душ установлен слишком низко для его роста, но Барнсу все равно. Она ледяная и такая обжигающая. Стоя под распылителем кот отключил все мысли. Как только он перестал чувствовать пальцы на ногах, то сразу добавил немного тепла и вдохнул пар, будто это могло очистить его изнутри. Баки вспенил мыло и нанес шампунь, уделяя особое внимание очистке ошейника – нужно убедиться, что нейлоновая ткань не задержит на себе запах. Барнс смывает пену, выжимает воду из хвоста и возвращается в раздевалку, он отмылся, но слегка замерз. Его жетон – словно кусочек льда, лежащий в ямке между ключицами. Кот откидывает полотенце и сжимает бирку в руке, пытаясь согреть метал.

От запаха шорт по коже пробегают мурашки, а майка все еще влажная от пота, поэтому Барнс бросает их в бельевой мешок и одевается в свою военно-полевую форму, которую держал в шкафчике. Он как-то уснул в ней после двойной смены и забыл сдать, но никто так и не заметил недостачи. Люди никогда не поумнеют.

Когда Баки заканчивает, на часах 03:15, он вновь скользит по гравийной дорожке, огибает охранников и благополучно попадает в казармы. Из-за мокрого меха воздух снаружи кажется еще холоднее, льнет к телу словно вечная мерзлота, и кот благодарен за теплые бараки. По крайней мере, ощущение, что он готов выпрыгнуть из своей горящей кожи исчезло, и не смотря на замерзший кончик носа, запах феромонов тоже пропал. Может идея с душем сработала? Его период никогда раньше не смещался, так что возможно это не полномасштабный гон, а только последствия сна. Может все закончилось.

Баки толкает дверь в главную комнату, и по крайней мере, восемь из двадцати четырех кошек сидят в своих кроватях, уставившись прямо на него, уши торчком, глаза сверкают в темноте. Как будто они ждали его, вглядываясь в дверной проем, боясь пошевелиться и разбудить остальных, сейчас Барнс приз, которым никто не хочет делиться.

Баки сглотнул.

А может и не закончилось.

Он пятится от двери, словно она спусковой механизм от взрывного устройства, и надеется, что мягкий щелчок металлической защелки не разбудит остальных. Барнс шагает глубже в казармы, где для него и Брока создали небольшую служебную комнату. Хвост болит от холода, и хотя он так старался остыть, все равно с нетерпением ждал момента, когда попадет под одеяло и заснет. Баки тяжело опирается на стену за своим столом и резко вздыхает. Кот не должен нарушать комендантский час, нельзя бродить по базе в такую рань, но и в главный зал он вернуться не может.

Он в чертовой ловушке.

Баки сползает на пол и касается лбом коленей. До начала миссии всего несколько дней. Еще чуть-чуть и Брок соберет Страйк, и уберется нахрен с его острова. Он справится. Еще несколько дней.

В итоге, Барнс засыпает с мокрым холодным хвостом, обернутым вокруг своих лодыжек.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Солдат Джо - линия игрушечных фигурок солдатиков производства компании Hasbro. Герой мультсериалов и компьютерных игр.
> 
> Ищу бету. Я в восторге от этой работы, она замечательная, поэтому хочу, чтобы и перевод выглядел достойно. Если кто-то заинтересуется, пожалуйста напишите:)


	2. Что значит быть солдатом

Баки знал, что самые ужасные дни наступят, как только гон начнется в полную силу. Он уже представлял с каким трудом будет переносить постоянное возбуждение, как все коты в округе будут провожать его взглядом, и как достигнет пика напряжение, вызванное командой Страйк. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что его собственная команда растеряет весь свой чертов коллективизм и забудет, что они солдаты. Как будто коты вдруг перестали видеть разницу между военным жетоном и кошачьей лицензией. 

Всего один день, а Барнс уже в шаге от признания начальству в своей непригодности к военной службе. Из-за того, что он побоялся оставить Роджерса во время ОР, Баки все сильнее переживает за своих котов: целый день неудачных тренировок, рассеянная реакция и растущая агрессия со стороны обеих команд. 

Мало того, что казармы, душевые, столовая и даже туалеты стали местами крошечных боевых действий, везде, где присутствовал Барнс, начинались мелкие стычки, и вспыхивали бессмысленные разногласия, как будто агрессия тащилась за ним по пятам. 

Лишь одна глупость или непочтительное движение со стороны котов может привести к физическому выговору или еще хуже. Эти идиоты могли своими же руками отстранить себя от службы. Быть убитым в бою – благословление по сравнению с…тем, что ожидало обученного боевого кота на улице. Он надеялся, что никогда этого не узнает. 

Баки кладет вилку вниз, слыша, как за спиной в столовой начинается ссора. Будет лучше для всех, если он уйдет. Он мог медленно встать, притвориться, что после всего, что тут твориться, потерял аппетит. Кто может винить его? F-1 Дернье из Воющих кидает проклятье на французском в F-4 Джека из Страйк, и Баки прячет лицо в ладони. Идиоты. 

Кошачья столовая это просто павильон, с небольшим сооружением из шлакоблоков для хранения и мойками. Все это находится под рифлёной крышей, где на длинной ровной плите из цемента прикручены металлические столы со скамейками. Здесь недостаточно места для всех SCF, и люди не позволяют котам есть посменно, так что приходится толпиться всем вместе. И да, прилетело еще одно оскорбление на французском от Дернье. 

Безусловно, чертовы идиоты. 

Брок шипит что-то в ухо Джека, прежде, чем тот сорвется со своего места и вцепится в Дернье. Молодой кот дергает плечом и с трудом возвращается к своей еде, глядя на стол где с самодовольной ухмылкой сидит его мучитель. По крайней мере на этот раз Брок проявил инициативу. Баки пытается доесть свой запечённый картофель (который на вкус словно резина, смешанная с сыром), и напоминает себе - нужно быть осторожнее с той крохой доверия, что он дает другому сержанту. 

По крайней мере, как более зрелый и более опытный кот, он имеет самоконтроль, и Баки рассматривает это как победу: Брок, кажется, невосприимчив к власти, упавшей ему в руки и не пытается этим задавить всех остальных. 

Баки прячет в карман баночку, с сомнительной надписью «закуска из говядины», и встает, намереваясь уйти. Тотчас же, Джек и еще трое из Страйк вскакивают со своих мест, за ними встает Дернье и еще несколько, как будто прозвучал приказ хвататься за оружие. Баки останавливается, не зная, что делать и беспомощно смотрит на Брока. Он не думал, что кто-то из них станет сокращать свое обеденное время, преследуя его, но кот чувствовал, как ситуация балансирует на острие ножа. Их состояние подпитывалось тестостероном, но Барнс знал - еще несколько секунд и начнется драка. 

Уши Брока равнодушно подергиваются, и Баки начинает хмуриться. 

\- Кто-то хочет драить сортиры сразу после обеда? Похоже, у меня появились добровольцы. 

Дернье медленно садится на место, а остальные оглядываются, слегка смущенные, как будто сами не понимают почему все стоят. Джек цокает языком и стреляет в Дернье взглядом полным презрения, а потом все коты один за другим возвращаются к своей трапезе.

И когда Баки уже на полпути к выходу, он слышит лязг, что несомненно было подносом, брошенным на пол. Он ускоряет свой шаг. 

Затем, до него долетает гневный крик Брока, и Барнс чувствует затылком чужие взгляды, они ползут по его коже, как будто на него открыта охота. 

Он отказывается поворачиваться, пусть этой проблемой займется Брок. Все, чего он хочет – это еще один чертов душ, и он не позволит этим идиотам помешать ему. Баки мылся около трех раз в день, каждый раз в свои свободные часы, чтобы избежать любой компании, иначе - чертова катастрофа! Должно быть, кот был слишком зол или слишком отвлечен, во всем виноват дурацкий гон, но он не заметил, как умудрился подцепить компанию. Услышав позади себя хруст снега Барнс резко крутанулся. Он готов было зарычать, но тут же спохватившись успокоился, видя перед собой капитана Роджерса. 

\- Баки! – этот человек говорит слишком громко. Его губы и щеки порозовели от мороза, и остановившись он прижал руки к груди, сохраняя тепло, или же пытаясь скрыть свою тревогу. – Все в порядке? 

\- Да, сэр. Простите, я думал, что это кое-кто другой, - Баки сглотнул. Может быть Роджерс уже сложил вместе два и два. Люди, как правило, равнодушны к тому, что в свободное между миссиями время происходит в их прикрепленном кошачьем отряде. Но Роджерс достаточно высокого ранга и может отвечать, и за кадровые вопросы. Это конец! Баки придется объяснять капитану, почему так долго скрывал свою ситуацию, и он не был уверен, как человек воспримет его признание, ведь кот боялся, что без его защиты человека убьют. Может Барнс вместе со всей своей командой, просто забыли, что значит быть солдатом. 

\- Мне нужно поговорить с тобой о котах…о твоей команде, - быстро поправил он себя, словно стараясь не обидеть. Роджерс часто это делал, и каждый раз было неудобно. – Кажется, в последнее время возникает все больше вопросов, хм, насчет дисциплины. Что-то не так? 

\- Нет, сэр. 

\- Хочешь сказать, что не замечал никаких стычек? Неповиновения? Все они, кажется, немного отвлечены, и я подумал… 

\- Неповиновение? – потрясенно повторил Баки, и только позже понял, что прервал своего командира. – Извините, сэр. 

Подтверждено: Барнс забыл, что он солдат. 

\- Ничего страшного. Я задал Дернье вопрос, а он просто ушел, будто не услышал меня. На его лице было такое странное выражение, словно он на наркотиках. Я просто никогда не видел, что бы твоя команда вела себя подобным образом. 

\- Простите, сэр, я поговорю с ним, - Баки был в такой ярости, что мог почувствовать ее в кончике хвоста. Дернье в его команде уже год, он хороший солдат. Барнс мог назвать его своим другом, если бы у кошек действительно были друзья. По крайней мере, он доверял французу больше, чем остальным. И уйти от человеческого капитана без команды « _свободен_ » - в лучшем случае посчитают как халатность. И если Роджерс захочет протолкнуть свою жалобу дальше, ситуация превратиться в « _неподчинение приказу_ », а на Сахалине это приравнивается к « _недостойное поведение перед врагом_ ». Для SCF – это серьезное преступление. – Вы хотите подать официальную жалобу? 

\- Нет! Нет, это не обязательно, - Роджерсу неловко, и Баки чует, как человек начинает нервно потеть под своим толстым пальто. Он явно хочет спросить что-то еще, но, кажется, не знает, как начать. Касательно ранга - между капитаном и Барнсом целая пропасть. О-3 настолько далек от досягаемости, что придется всю жизнь отдать службе, только для того, чтобы удостоиться права носить униформу того же цвета. Но они так долго служили вместе - у Роджерса не было причин нервничать рядом с… 

Баки подозрительно щурится на капитана. Люди не восприимчивы к кошачьему гону. 

Он был уверен. 

Баки отталкивает эту мысль. Гон превращает его в параноика. 

\- Так, ты ничего не заметил? Твою команду… я не знаю, не донимает кто-то из парней Страйк? – когда он говорит «парни», он имеет ввиду людей. 

\- Нет, сэр. Я имею ввиду, да, сэр, я заметил, но нет, никто не донимает нас. Я искренне сожалею о F-1 Дернье, и обещаю, будут приняты все дисциплинарные меры, - Баки сглатывает, когда видит, что Роджерс по-прежнему настроен скептически, и тут же старается исправиться. – Там…были проблемы с рассеянностью, но все уже решено. 

\- Неужели? – капитан смотрит через плечо в сторону столовой, где все только-только начали успокаиваться. Баки пытается выдавить невинную улыбку, но должно быть слишком перестарался, потому что глаза капитана удивленно увеличиваются. Человек лишь выдыхает что-то вроде «хм» и «верно», но не уходит. 

\- Ладно, - снова пытается Роджерс, видимо найдя необходимую крупицу смелости. Кстати, позволено ли Баки говорить ему нет? Он понятия не имеет. – От одного лидера другому, я знаю, что может быть трудно, когда к вам присоединяется новая недисциплинированная команда. Я знаю твоих котов, и все они великолепные солдаты. Но эта команда…Страйк – даже у нас проблемы с некоторыми из их ребят. Капитан Уорд – это…, - Роджерс замолкает прежде, чем начнёт сплетничать о своем сослуживце, сжимает переносицу и вздыхает. – Ладно, это не относится к делу. Просто помни, если они начнут вызывать проблемы, можешь сообщить мне. Я думаю, мы самостоятельно что-нибудь придумаем, не привлекая высшее руководство, - капитан дает ему многозначительный взгляд, и Баки кивает, соглашаясь. 

Кошачья дружба – редкое и довольно эфемерное явление, но это не значит, что между ними нет верности. Потому что ни одна кошка не захочет смотреть как ее сородича избивают люди – это часть негласного закона, который они никогда не обсуждают с друг другом. Именно поэтому Баки не беспокоится, что кто-то из двадцати трех других котов донесет на него. Роджерс похоже понимает это, и узел напряженности возникший в груди, при появлении капитана, постепенно ослабевает. Для Барнса огромное облегчение, узнать, что ему не придется говорить о сексе. 

\- Да, сэр. Я ценю это, -  говорит он, не скрывая ухмылки. – Отряд Брока безусловно, та еще боль в хвосте, но я с ними справлюсь. Спасибо за понимание. Я обязательно поговорю с ним и постараюсь привести котов в порядок. 

\- Отлично, - с облегчением выдохнул Стив. – Вообще-то, если ты не занят, я думаю нам нужно еще раз пройтись насчет плана проникновения на место. Меня почему-то беспокоит то, как капитан Уорд хочет разместить снайперов Страйк, и я подумал, что тебе, как опытному корректировщику следует взглянуть. Если только…, - Роджерс развернулся снова оглядывая столовую, - ты уже поел? 

У него и шансов то не было, но это не проблема капитана. Плюс, в его кармане прожигает дыру очень вкусная закуска из говядины. 

\- Нет, сэр, но все в порядке. Я как раз шел в душ, - кот ускоряется чтобы идти рядом с Роджерсом. Он рад уйти подальше от остальной команды, и его хвост счастливо рассекает воздух из стороны в сторону. – Нас на базе двадцать четыре и только шесть кабинок для душа. Приятно прокрадываться туда, когда никто их не использует. Я уверен, что вы меня понимаете. 

\- Э-э, наверно. В офицерской казарме есть отдельный душ, - капитан смущенно улыбается. 

\- Брр, - Баки вздрагивает, посылая крошечные вибрации вниз от ушей до кончика хвоста. – Тогда, это еще хуже. 

\- Почему? 

\- Вы должны делить его с капитаном Уордом, - вздрогнув ответил кот. 

Роджерс останавливается как вкопанный и Барнс задумывается, не зашел ли он слишком далеко. 

Черт побери. 

Он улыбается капитану, возобновляя движение вперед и вздыхает с облегчением, только когда за спиной раздается смех. 

Роджерс слишком хорош для офицера. 

Баки должен признать, что и для человека тоже. 

*** 

Баки не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, почему капитан Роджерс был обеспокоен размещением снайперов. Они были слишком близко к цели, поэтому Барнс предложил для троих из них альтернативные позиции, а четвертый мог остаться в качестве дозорного. Время, проведенное в командном центре, в окружении людей, помогло снять напряжение в теле, и кот смог сосредоточиться на миссии, не отвлекаясь на гон. 

После, Баки нашел время для встречи с Броком и обменялся несколькими предложениями по поводу тактического плана - разговор прошел более-менее спокойно. По крайней мере, Рамлоу смог удержать свой взгляд на лице Барнса даже не вспотев. Было приятно поговорить с котом того же ранга, а не с тупым ослом, каким иногда являлся Брок. Несмотря на все их прежние разногласия, командир Страйк, казалось, был согласен с планом Баки: нужно укрепить дисциплину, пока коты из Страйк находятся на острове. 

Вот что заставило их разбудить перед рассветом весь отряд SCF и согнать на небольшой полигон, в дальнем конце лагеря, где с помощью контейнеров «Хеско»* был создан временный периметр. Брок и Баки работали с обеими командами, пока те не превратились в потную, стонущую толпу, хромающую от усталости. Наконец-то никто не бросал в сторону Баки грязных взглядов, поскольку для всех котов главной задачей стояло закончить упражнения до полудня. 

Барнс приказывает Дернье пробежать еще двадцать кругов, а Морите, который вчера присоединился к драке в столовой – пять. У Брока в команде трое котов так же получили наказание. Баки облегченно вздыхает, когда солдаты проходят мимо него в сторону душа. Он чувствует пот, под своим мундиром, хотя все что он делал это бегал взад-вперёд и кричал. 

\- Время поесть? – предлагает Брок, проверяя пришедшее сообщение и проследив взгляд Барнса. Он также не заинтересован в борьбе с капризными солдатами за четыре кабинки с душем. Это безобидное приглашение, поэтому Баки присоединяется к нему, идя бок о бок к низким постройкам, где коты проводят большую часть своего времени. 

\- Спасибо, за то, что не обращаешь особого внимания на мою ситуацию, - говорит Барнс, как только они попадают на гравийную дорожку. На этот раз ничто не встанет между ним и его едой. Та закуска из говядины была на вкус как кожа и опилки, политые соусом барбекю. – Со мной раньше никогда такого не случалось. 

\- Понимаю, - ухмылка Рамлоу такая пошлая. – Это может случиться с лучшими из нас. Один раз, у половины моей команды начался сезон, - добавляет он. 

\- Какой ужас, особенно для тебя, - фыркает Баки. Рамлоу смеется, но как-то скупо и подло, совсем не похоже на веселый смех капитана Роджерса. 

\- Было бы гораздо лучше, если бы не проклятая регистрация. Почти все дамочки – королевы, - мрачно признается он. Королевами – называли кошек, которых заводили богатые люди для воспроизводства чистокровного потомства. Это означало что они были недоступны для таких как Брок или остальных SCF. – Мой F-4 Джек, тоже был там. Может поэтому некоторые из них отвлеклись на твою, э-э, ситуацию. 

\- Черт, - выдохнул Баки. Он оглянулся назад в сторону душа, где толпились двадцать два кота (надеюсь, они не будут драться за ограниченную воду). – Как думаешь, им пришло сообщение?

\- Я думаю, что они знают свое дело, - Брок отмахнулся от беспокойства Барнса. Лагерные подрядчики установили в столовой шведский стол. В длинных металлических лотках была различная «еда», некоторая более узнаваемая, чем другая. Брок вручает Баки холодный металлический поднос и начинает накладывать себе что-то жирное.

 – На самом деле, я хотел поговорить с тобой о снайперах капитана Уорда, - небрежно начинает Рамлоу, когда Барнс зачерпывает пластиковым ковшом что-то жидкое и красное. – Капитан Роджерс попросил его изменить позиции и вместо четвертого стрелка добавить дозорного. Почему?

 - Хм, - Баки принюхивается к следующему лодку. Этикетка говорит «суп с брокколи и чеддером», но нос Барнса сомневается, что неоново-желтая каша вообще содержит какие-либо овощи. Он наливает себе ковш этой бурды чисто из вежливости. Кот не хочет, чтобы его голодная измученная команда ела эту фигню, пусть им останутся только лучшие кусочки. – Во-первых, снайперы были расположены слишком близко. С дополнительным диапазоном для наших котов-корректировщиков, у каждого стрелка будет шанс уйти. У них все еще будет идеальная видимость, но при этом их не зацепят тяжелой артиллерией.

 Брок накладывает себе как можно больше красного мяса с соусом и схватив твердую как камень булочку (Баки старается не прикасаться к ним) садиться рядом. 

\- Если они расположатся так далеко, то будут отрезаны от остальной команды, - поясняет Рамлоу. Баки складывает два и два. Позиции снайперов Страйк скорее всего были предложены Броком. – Проверка их гнезд станет в два раза сложнее, извлечение станет в четыре раза труднее, и если что-то пойдет не так, они будут полностью отрезаны. 

\- Это все допустимые риски, - пожав плечами утверждает Баки, его уши делают небольшой полукруг. – Наличие готовых снайперов, способных прикрыть наши команды на земле, будет более важным для общей безопасности всей операции. Наша команда-людей будет на земле, в темноте, и не в состоянии помочь снайперам. Большее расстояние не будет иметь значения, но безопасность позиции снайпера поможет стать доминирующими на поле боя. 

Брок кривит губы при слове «доминирующий», но сразу не отвечает. Его уши задумчиво двигаются, он хмурится рассматривая оба варианта. 

\- Кроме того, - продолжает Барнс, между глотками своего собственного обеда, - у врага есть свои собственные коты, которые в более близком положении заметят наших снайперов, а грузовик который прибыл вчера – загружен минометами.

\- И ты в этом уверен, хм? – отстреливается Брок. Это был его способ задать вопрос. 

\- Они всегда привозят минометы прямо перед подготовкой к передвижению войск. Когда команда покинет базу, они обеспечат прикрытие огнем. Все ожидают, что мы атакуем с самолета. 

Двое продолжают есть молча. У Брока опыта на десять лет больше, чем у Баки, но Барнс знает все об этом острове, но самое главное он знает врага. Они готовы использовать любое свое оружие, которое постоянно перемещают по острову, от одной точки к другой. 

\- Будущее покажет, что будет, - выдает Рамлоу. Он улыбается, и в его оскале слишком много зубов. Баки замирает с ложкой на полпути ко рту, но быстро отталкивает язвительный ответ рвущийся на вопрос Брока.

Это не имеет значения. Всего через несколько дней OP будет закончена, восточная линия снабжения укреплена, большая часть людей уедет и все вернется в норму. Тем временем Баки сможет сдержать свое обещание капитану Роджерсу, справиться с Броком, котами Страйк и собственным отрядом.

Барнс очищает тарелку и встает, собираясь уйти, когда первые коты, только что из душа начинают приближаться к столу. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Брока. Другой кот ждет, что же он предпримет, чтобы остановить солдат, когда те начинают толкаться и рычать друг на друга. 

Еще несколько дней, напоминает себе Баки. Все будет хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Защитные стенки "Хеско" - это сложное запатентованное сооружение из крепящихся друг к другу секций из проволочных сеток и геотекситной материи с полостями, которые заполняются сухой или влажной землей, жидкой глиной, песком, гравием или любым другим сыпучим твердым материалом.


	3. Равные по рангу

После обеда день резко катиться к чертям.

Все начинается у северного периметра, где Брок и Баки отдали котам приказ заполнить «Хеско». Установка водонепроницаемого холста внутрь ячеистой сетки из проволоки была настоящей занозой в хвосте. Но как только секции снова сцепятся вместе, то образуют сплошную противовзрывную стену, которая защитит периметр лагеря. Разве форпосту армии США около Нефтегорска нужно больше «Хеско»? Конечно нет. Приказали ли Брок и Баки своим SCF заполнить их ради того, чтобы заставить попотеть? Конечно да.

Как только последний контейнер с измельченными камнями и грязью занял свое место, к солдатам медленным прогулочным шагом подошли капитан Уорд и капитан Роджерс.

\- F-группа, смиии-рно! – рявкнул Брок, и все коты за считанные секунды построились в линию, по стойке смирно. Они не салютуют, как принято у людей, но с гордостью выставляют грудь вперед, уши ровно вверх, хвост изгибается к правой ноге. Баки благодарен за прекрасную демонстрацию дисциплины, гордясь тем как синхронно две команды работают перед обоими капитанами.

\- Вольно, - говорит Стив.

Баки и Брок переходят в позицию вольно вместе с котами, выстроившимися за ними. Оба капитана одеты в плотную боевую форму, предназначенную защитить от встречного снега и ветра. На голове черная балаклава, а бело-серый камуфляж выглядит новым и теплым. Даже их М4 и то белые. Коты носят стандартную тактическую зеленую форму. Они не чувствуют холода, как люди, но черт возьми, было бы неплохо иметь одежду которая помогла бы вписаться в окружающий ландшафт. Баки задается вопросом, может ли он после операции попросить капитана Роджерса заказать для них поставку новой униформы.

\- Просто проверяю команду. Сегодня вы оба хорошо потрудились.

Брок отвечает сразу же, уверенно шагая вперед, прямо перед Баки, стараясь опередить другого кота:

\- Их нужно было погонять перед большим днем, капитан. Животных нужно держать в узде, - говорит он с одной из своих зубастых ухмылок.

Баки практически ощущает прокатившуюся среди котов волну возмущения, и даже капитан Роджерс удивлен брошенным оскорблением. Называть гуманоидов животными не было прямым оскорблением, но это не то, что следовало произносить прямо в лицо.

\- Видишь, Роджерс? – Уорд пренебрежительно закатывает глаза. – Я же говорил, что у Брока все под контролем.

Брока даже не волновал тот факт, что упражнения были идеей Баки. Барнс не удивлен, но вся эта ситуация его сильно раздражала.

\- Я вижу, - говорит капитан Роджерс, и задерживает взгляд на Баки достаточно долго чтобы понять все происходящее. Роджерс и вправду очень проницателен. – Но сейчас не об этом. Я хочу обсудить проведение совместных тренировочных учений SCF с нашей командой. Передовой отряд выступит вместе с аналогичным отрядом людей, снайперы со своими корректировщиками, а вы оба получите приоритетную цель. Ваша команда будет готова через час?

\- Да, сэр! - резко выкрикивает Баки, убедившись, что на этот раз он отвечает первым. Чертов Брок еще имеет наглость одаривать его сердитым взглядом.

Капитан кивает, у него слишком хорошие манеры для того чтобы при всех отчитывать Брока за его поведение.

\- Парадная площадь в тринадцать тридцать.

\- Да, сэр, - повторяет Баки.

\- Свободны, - произносит Роджерс.

Капитан Уорд уже развернулся и ушел, не взглянув на Брока. У командующих офицеров нет протокола по которому они были бы обязаны выказывать уважение к кошачьим войскам, но Роджерс всегда был вежлив, возможно, по привычке, работая со своими собственными спецназовцами. Из-за этого Баки еще больше разочарован в Страйк: их капитану наплевать на усилия Брока, пытавшегося удержать своих котов под контролем, и он так глубоко погрузился в размышления, что не заметил за своей спиной нарастающее напряжение.

Весь разговор занял меньше минуты, но стресс накопившийся за последние несколько дней давал о себе знать, и рядовым, и сержантам чудом удавалось сохранять лицо. Несмотря на то, что коты готовы были свалиться от усталости из-за утренней тренировки, все они умудрялись выглядеть настороженно, как будто в любой момент готовы вступить в бой. Обернувшись, Баки увидел двадцать два хвоста нервно шевелящихся из стороны в сторону, сорок четыре уха, все направлены вверх, готовые выслушать любой приказ.

\- Парадная площадь в тринадцать тридцать, - прокричал он группе. Его коты слегка расслабляются радуясь, что больше не придется возиться с «Хеско», в то время как солдаты Страйк с напряжением смотрят на Брока, ожидая указаний. – Все св…

\- Подожди секунду, - прерывает Брок и кладет руку на плечо Баки. Если бы Барнс был умнее, он бы принял в расчет свое состояние прежде, чем отреагировать, но он отбрасывает в сторону руку Рамлоу и шипит.

\- Не вмешивайся, когда я черт побери отдаю приказы, сержант, - рычит он игнорируя как Брок прижимает уши. – И не смей так обращаться с моей командой. Я поступаю иначе, и с людьми я тоже разговариваю по-другому.

Брок в гневе клацает зубами, а хвост яростно мечется, он врывается в личное пространство Баки. Их лбы почти соприкасаются, и вся грудь Барнса горит огнем, когда он вдыхает терпкий мужской запах Брока. Он мог бы повалить Рамлоу на землю, вцепиться ему в загривок и …

Баки быстро тряхнул головой отгоняя отвратительный образ.

\- Черт, - произносит он и делает шаг назад. Ему нужен воздух, нужно остыть прежде, чем ситуация обострится. Брок не дает ни одного свободного дюйма делая шаг вперед, наседая на Баки. Его глаза – темная бездна агрессии и жажды насилия. Шерсть на хвосте Барнса стоит дыбом, он прижимает уши и обнажает клыки. Несмотря на панику, засевшую в глубине сознания, подсказывающую, что нужно отступить, он движется, сталкивая свою грудь с грудью Брока. – Отойди, сержант.

\- Нет, - презрительно усмехается Рамлоу.

Это все что требовалось.

Кошки движутся словно вода, неторопливо, осторожно и совершенно бесшумно – но когда плотина прорывается, они превращаются в настоящее наводнение: реакция становится настолько быстрой, что как только Брока сносит волна рычащих тел, три кота стремительно выскакивают перед Баки закрывая его собой.

F-1 Дернье наносит Броку первый удар, но затем следуют еще три. Брок крупный кот и не сдастся без боя. Пока Баки решает, нужно ли ему прыгать в гущу сражения и спасать Рамлоу от избиения до смерти, кот получает еще несколько пинков, ударов и один бросок через плечо. Приземлившись, он сбивает с ног часть команды. Вот тогда и разверзся ад.

Один из взбесившихся котов Страйк пытается снести одного, меньшего по размеру, из Воющих, защищавших Баки. Но чем меньше кот, тем он быстрее. Малыш кидается на противника, и Баки слышит, как хрустит плечо, прежде, чем кот из Страйк – он уверен, что это был F-4 Джек – врезается в одного из Воющих.

Хаос и собственная ярость Баки распалили его гон до температуры преисподней, и теперь он сам жаждал отшвырнуть двух котов, борющихся с Рамлоу, и разодрать другого сержанта словно зверь. Его дыхание становится прерывистым, и он едва успевает оттащить от Джека маленького кота прежде, чем малыш сломает здоровяку руку. Еще один кот из Страйк – Баки во всей этой суматохе даже не знает кто именно это был, неожиданно хватает его за плечо, яростно отталкивая в сторону. Прикосновение прошивает тело словно вспышка молнии.

Баки сглатывает, расслабляя мелкие мышцы в задней части горла готовясь к громкому рыку.

\- Достаточно! – рычит он, используя редкие звуки, которыми кошки почти никогда не пользуются. Рев отражается от «Хеско», прокатывается по всей базе, как раскат грома, словно эхо, повторяется между скал на острове и растворяется в тишине.

Коты замирают. Четверо из них делают несколько осторожных шагов назад от Брока, который чуть ли не пенится от ярости. Он поднимается, переводит дыхание, не сводя с Баки широко раскрытых глаз. Затем встряхивает головой будто разочарован в чем-то.

\- Разберись с этим, - приказывает ему Барнс, протягивая руку и обводя жестом всех ошарашенных, и смущенных солдат, - Я собираюсь принять душ до того, как мы появимся на площади перед людьми.

Не дожидаясь ответа Рамлоу, он уходит. Его эрекция словно нож в пах. Он должен смыть этот запах прежде, чем кто-то из котов почувствует его болезненную потребность. Может драка пошла им на пользу.

Даже если бы он все не испортил смещением своего сезона, теснота в кошачьих казармах в конечном итоге привела бы к напряженности. Люди должны были лучше подумать, прежде чем так рано привозить дополнительную команду котов. И уж точно не размещать их всех в одной комнате. Баки ожидал большего от своих котов, но капитан Роджерс был прав, пытаясь заставить две незнакомые команды работать сообща. Все они приближаются к переломному моменту и иногда драка эффективнее секса.

Баки проклинает свои мысли. _Секс_.

Добравшись до душевой, он быстро скидывает форму, оставляя ее на полу в раздевалке, и шагает в душ, выворачивая ручку холодной воды на полную мощность. Он трет шею и ошейник, под мышками и вокруг паха, зарывается пальцами глубоко в мех на загривке и вспенивает шампунь на своих длинных темных волосах, и вокруг ушей. Несколько раз мылит хвост, избавляясь от грязи и полинявшей шерсти. Его прекрасный белый мех давно стал жестким и потрепанным, благодаря частым вылазкам в душ, но временное облегчение стоило таких жертв. Даже если каждое утро он просыпался с простынями полными собственной красивой белой шерстью.

Как только кот ополаскивает все мыло, пот и феромоны, и вода уносит все вниз в душевой слив, Баки смотрит на свой член. Он встал из-за нужды, блестящий от влаги, кожа натянулась слишком туго и почти фиолетовая на кончике. Барнс осторожно оборачивает одну руку вокруг ствола и тут же отпускает шипя от боли. Вода была холодной, а в России это означало ледяной, но он все еще кипел изнутри и его собственное прикосновение – огонь на сверхчувствительной плоти.

\- Черт, - шепчет он. Его член слишком болит, даже не притронуться. – Черт, - повторяет он еще раз, на этот раз громче, потихоньку начинает накатывать отчаяние. Если он даже не может подрочить, то как надеется удержать вместе всех котов и завершить операцию? Баки задумался о своей основной роли в этой вылазке: довести цель до складов у северного дока и невредимым вернуть назад. Разведка сообщила, что на охрану точки отправлен отряд лидера Сахалина, а его выдвинули как главного разведчика для самого капитана Роджерса. В прошлом, он уже выполнял миссии с капитаном, но это будет самая опасная из них, и в его нынешнем виде, кот даже не может представить, как проникать на склад мимо охраны не споткнувшись о собственный член.

_Тьфу_ , думает Баки. _Проникновение._

Барнс прислоняет лоб к цементной стене душа, яростно проклиная самого себя «…черт.»

\- Я слышу тебя, - Баки обернувшись обнаруживает Брока. Рамлоу голый, за исключением своего ошейника. Кот неторопливо крутит рычаги с водой включая душ рядом с Барнсом. Баки подозрительно смотрит на него, злясь что позволил себе потонуть в этой драме и даже не заметил, как близко смог подобраться другой кот. Брок кажется расслабленным, его тигриный полосатый хвост спокоен, а уши прижимаются к голове, как только вода ударяет в лицо.   

\- Я разобрался с котами, - небрежно роняет он, проведя рукой по своим густым черным волосам. Из всех котов с кем Баки приходилось работать, Брок был единственным, кто так коротко стриг волосы, как человеческие солдаты. На такое было неприятно смотреть, стрижка открывала уродливые бока на голове где котам не хватало человеческих ушей. Она так же показывала затылок: мех на загривке поднимался выше и смешивался с волосяным покровом. Баки хотел укусить его, и поэтому отвел взгляд, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, что в данный момент говорит Брок.

\- Я заставил F-1 Дернье отмыть сортиры прежде, чем он придет на плац. Надеюсь этого достаточно?

Баки хмурится, какой же все-таки Брок тупица, и вместо ответа фокусируется на холодной воде, стекающей по плечам. От горячей воды Рамлоу начинает клубиться пар, но это не имело значения. Баки может прятаться в ледяных брызгах сколько потребуется. Он не доверял даже самому себе: разговаривать с другим котом, стоя так близко, в то время как оба они уставшие, мокрые и очень, очень возбуждены.

\- У меня есть предложение для тебя, - наконец-то признается Брок и Барнс вздыхает.

\- И ты туда же? – говорит кот, зажимая переносицу. Как же он устал от этого. – Я не буду тебя трахать, Брок. 

\- Знаешь, ты и вправду тот еще кусок дерьма, - смеется Рамлоу, намыливая губкой широкую грудь. Баки закатывает глаза и подставляет голову под воду, чтобы брызги с силой ударяли по самой макушке. Он надеялся, что шум заглушит дальнейшие слова Брока, но видимо удача не на его стороне, - И под этим я имею ввиду, что лично я, терпеть тебя не могу. Но ты хороший солдат, знаешь свое дело, и я уважаю то что ты сделал со своей командой. И то, как ты разговариваешь с капитаном Роджерсом… - он на мгновение замирает, и Баки вытаскивает свою голову из-под брызг, обнаруживая какую-то нехарактерную задумчивость на лице другого сержанта, трещину в его высокомерной оболочке.

Барнс знал, что его отношения с капитаном не типичны, есть в них что-то вроде уважения, но не думал, что Броку есть до этого дело. Капитан Уорд относится к Рамлоу точно так же, как и к любому коту – относительное равнодушие, граничащее с раздражением от необходимости иметь с ними дело. По крайней мере он не казался жестоким, что было не просто приемлемо, но даже обнадеживало, в связи с тем, как в последнее время вел себя весь отряд.

Баки подозрительно оглядывает другого сержанта, пытаясь выявить в его словах подвох. К сожалению, Брок замечает эрекцию Барнса. Тяжело сглотнув Рамлоу отворачивается и встряхивает головой, подставляя лицо под воду собственного душа. Он должен наклониться, чтобы поместиться под низкой лейкой душа.

Наконец-то Брок находит слова для продолжения:

\- Ты был там сегодня, Баки. Ты видел, что происходит со всеми нашими котами. Рано или поздно люди заметят, но сколько из них попадут в беду прежде, чем поймут, что это ты? Лучшее, что можно сделать – сообщить об этом, пока все не вышло из-под контроля…

\- Ты черт возьми не посмеешь,- рычит Барнс. – Ты частично ответственен за то, что здесь, мать твою, происходит, знаешь об этом? Ты чуть не убедил меня, всей этой пафосной грандиозной речью, а потом смеешь угрожать мне? Я лучше самолично сдамся капитану Роджерсу, прежде чем позволю тебе даже прикоснуться ко мне, чертов сукин с…

\- Эй, эй, -  отступает Брок. – Я не хотел…слушай, прости, ладно? Я не знаю заметил ли ты, но рядом с тобой трудно сосредоточиться, - он бросает свой взгляд на член Баки, и по позвоночнику Барнса прокатываются иглы. Рамлоу большой и привлекательный, мускулистый и достаточно сильный. Баки лишь из принципа удерживает себя на месте, но кажется проигрывает это сражение. Брок принимает молчание Барнса как разрешение продолжать, - Ладно, я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что хотя я и не ненавижу тебя…

\- Как мы мило болтаем.

\- Даже если я и ненавижу тебя, - повторяет Брок, усмехаясь, что его прервали и высмеяли одновременно. – Я думаю это решит обе наши проблемы. Ты был там сегодня и видел, что произошло. С твоими ребятами кажется все в порядке, но мои коты – куча животных.

Баки резко поднимает голову, но ничего не отвечает. Он знает - Брок прав. Руки Барнса скользят по животу и останавливаются около чрезмерной эрекции, он стонет беспомощно и раздраженно. Брок пытается вернуться к своему мытью, но он явно слишком отвлечен, чтобы обращать внимание использует ли он мыло или нет и поэтому просто стоит под струей воды запустив пальцы в волосы. Баки скрещивает руки на груди, слегка прижимая уши назад.

\- Так что по-твоему они сделают на плацдарме? В поле? Если это только я и ты, мы лишь рискуем побрататься, а низшие чины останутся подальше от всей ситуации. Это очистит их головы, и люди никогда не узнают. Да ладно, Баки, - настаивает Рамлоу. Его голос слегка хрипит, но в его словах есть смысл. – От одного сержанта к другому, какая у нас альтернатива? Не будет ли это облегчением для…

\- Да, хорошо, я понял, - прерывает Баки, останавливая откровенно раздражающее количество аргументов. Другой кот смотрит на него с удивлением, и улыбается во все зубы.

Барнс хочет вернуть свои слова назад, ударить Брока в челюсть и спрятаться в кровати на неделю, пережидая свой гон. Вместо этого он откидывает голову и рычит в потолок, потому что больше некуда направить свой гнев. Этого никак не избежать, операция «Лемуреанская звезда» всего через два дня.

\- Только никому не слова. Ты уверен, что капитан Уорд не узнает? Люди не заметят?

\- Они, блядь, вообще ничего не замечают, - фыркает кот, и Баки полностью с ним согласен.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Барнс. И как только он убирает руки от груди, и расслабляет хвост, Брок бросается вперед. Сержант осознает свою ошибку сразу же, как только Рамлоу припирает его к стене. Обычно он принимает как должное то, что он самый большой кот в округе, но сейчас, он явно не в выгодном положении. Брок не в его весовой категории, но он старше, ловчее, с телом, покрытым шрамами и следами боевого опыта. Баки бьет его локтем до того, как зубы Рамлоу вопьются в загривок. Молодой кот начинает задыхаться, кажется, что ошейник слишком сильно сжимает горло. Тело становится слабым, он чувствует, как член Брока толкается в бедро. – Черт побери, - рычит Барнс.

Рамлоу смеется ему в шею, обдавая горячим дыханием кожу под ошейником. Он скользит рукой между ними и сильно сжимает корень хвоста Баки.

Барнс мысленно проклинает себя. Видимо он достаточно отчаялся, докатившись до такого, но если есть шанс прекратить гон, это стоит того. Он отводит длинный мокрый белый хвост в сторону и вздыхая толкает бедра в пах другого кота, подчиняясь. Брок держит шею Баки одной рукой, плотно прижимаясь ртом к его загривку, а другой, отпустив хвост, пытается направить свой член в тело Барнса. Он входит несколькими быстрыми толчками, и молодой кот вздыхает от облегчения, которое незамедлительно вызывает вторжение. Огонь пожиравший кожу угасает, сменяясь онемением и ощущением покалывания, что заставляет перехватывать дыхание. Брок прижимает его к стене, но это вряд ли уже имеет значение.

Рамлоу начинает двигаться и Баки стонет, но затем дергается, когда осмелевший ублюдок хватает хвост. Баки хочет зарычать на него, развернуться и ударить в челюсть, но когда Брок жестко и безжалостно дергает хвост, из груди вырывается лишь крик. Хвостовые позвонки хрустят и сдвигаются, после чего тусклая боль прокатывается по всему телу. Это не очень приятно, но терпимо.

Брок освобождает загривок Баки и лижет шею, и несколько раз кожу под ошейником.

\- Давай, котенок, - покровительственно выдыхает кот, и снова лижет, пока все что остается Барнсу это хныкать и скулить, - Кончай следом за мной. Покажи мне, как ты чертовски нуждался в моем члене внутри тебя.

Баки ненавидит себя, когда горячая белая сперма попадает на стенку душа, а он дрожит от внезапного всплеска облегчения. Это неприятно и не весело. Брок толкается в него так сильно, что приходится бороться, чтобы вдохнуть через горячий пар и давление твердого тела Рамлоу против его собственного.

Брок наконец-то резко вдыхает и проходит через собственный оргазм. Баки чувствует, как внутри него пульсирует член, как распространяется теплая сперма и резкий ожог от раскрывшихся шипов. Тело Рамлоу расслабляется, и он наконец то выпускает из рук хвост Барнса.

Баки отталкивается от стены, а Брок крепко обхватывает его руками.

\- Полегче, котенок, - говорит он, между резкими вздохами. Затем поднимает руку хватая и затягивая ошейник, крепко удерживая кота на месте. – Ты ведь не хочешь навредить себе. Еще несколько минут.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - хрипит Баки, хватаясь за стену, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Они стоят так какое-то время, сцепившись, пытаясь отдышаться и удержать себя в вертикальном положении. Барнс уже сожалеет, что согласился на это, и думает, что должен был прийти и все рассказать капитану Роджерсу еще несколько дней назад, когда только начался гон. То время, что он стоит дрожа в холодном душе, с липкой грудой разгневанных мышц за спиной приводит к мысли - все это было огромной ошибкой.

Наконец-то, член Брока выскальзывает, и хвост Баки начинает яростно биться из стороны в сторону, пытаясь стряхнуть воду с мокрого меха. Барнс чувствует, как исчезает давление на горле и его ошейник свободен от железной хватки Рамлоу. Он кашляет и потирает шею, где грубый материал зажал кожу.

\- Чувства взаимны, парень, - ухмыляется Брок, отходя подальше. Конечно, он блядь улыбается, так как смог доминировать над Баки, хитрый кусок дерьма. Теперь у него ломит спину, а боль в хвосте вызывает тошноту. Гон может быть временно насыщен, но теперь появились головная боль, и глубокая ненависть: он дал этому сукину сыну повод позлорадствовать, - Что я тебе говорил? Приятно получить небольшую помощь, а?

\- Иди нахуй, - бросает Баки, потирая рукой основание хвоста. Он выключает душ жестким ударом по рычагу и забирает со стойки мыло. Ему придется оставить на теле запах Брока, чтобы сдержать других котов, так что попытка отмыться свела бы к нулю все что он только что пережил. Никто из котов на базе не посмел бы доминировать над Баки, но как он мог быть таким тупицей думая, что Брок подчинится? Никто из котов не решился бы дергать его за хвост.  

\- Если ты снова дернешь мой чертов хвост, я убью тебя, - шипит Барнс.

Десять минут назад они бы сразу подрались, а теперь Брок просто смеется над ним. Их динамика власти полностью разрушена, и Баки знает это.

\- Конечно, котенок, - полностью удовлетворенный Брок улыбаясь возвращается к своему душу.

* * *


	4. Субординация

_\- Достаточно!_ – Стив слышит рев, прокатившийся по базе. Он резко поднимает голову от карты на дисплее цифрового стола и обменивается с капитаном Уордом обеспокоенным взглядом. – Что это было?

\- Никогда раньше не слышал кошачий рев? – Уорд выпускает страдальческий вздох, возвращая свое внимание к карте, тем самым показывая не заинтересованность в обсуждении данной темы. – Ты, наверное, достал их своими разговорами о дисциплине и подготовке. Неужели не знаешь насколько они капризны?

Уорд указывает стилусом на самый большой объект на верфи Окта, увеличивая 3D изображение, и поворачивает, изучая входы. Скорее всего именно там располагается база противника. Народные Силы (так себя называют повстанцы) захватили эту территорию месяц назад.

Стив бросил взгляд на конверт. Этим утром, они с Уордом получили защищенные файлы с данными. Цель – какой-то ученый по имени Зола, и их задача – вытащить его из того самого здания. Роджерс старался не нервничать – миссия была сложной, в то же время у котов, казалось, появились какие-то проблемы. Но он надеялся, что дополнительная тренировка с SCF изменит ситуацию.

\- Я собираюсь проверить что там происходит, - говорит Стив и отходит от стола. – Ты ведь знаешь, как провести учения, верно?

\- Конечно, Кэп, - голос Уорда полон скуки, и Роджерс забеспокоился: он его вообще слушал? По крайней мере, Стив верит в _свою_ команду SCF.

У них с Уордом одинаковый ранг, но Гранта повысили недавно, и он еще не избавился от привычки звать Стива капитаном. Такие мелочи в его речи проскальзывают как бы случайно, но в тоже время Роджерс не уверен – это способ быть дружелюбным или показать отвратительный характер. И несмотря на чарующую улыбку и легкий нрав, что-то в этом парне указывало на мелочность и злобу.

Стив выходит из оперативного центра и смотрит через двор: выше по холму, на границу северного поста, где всего несколько минут назад оставил котов. Роджерс видит Баки, и начинает двигаться вперед, в надежде догнать его. Прежде, чем он успел привлечь внимание сержанта, Барнс поворачивает направо, к кошачьим душевым. Стив должен просто отпустить его. Он и так уже накануне отвлек кота от душа. И поэтому решает: если будет реальная причина для беспокойства Баки сам придет к нему.

Стив вздрагивает, холод добирается до него даже через плотную куртку Gore-Tex. Сахалин - стратегическое место, особенно сейчас, когда после семидесяти пяти лет надзора со стороны Японии и США, власть над островом снова переходит Российскому правительству. Их база на вершине холма была уникальна: здесь не только проходили все коммуникационные линии, контролировали судоходные пути и выступали в качестве моста между японскими союзниками и США, она была домом для более ста солдат, чьей задачей была непрерывная борьба с повстанцами. Это опасная и крайне необходимая работа по поддержанию стабильности в регионе.

Японские союзники из военно-морского флота назвали их ловцами пуль. Это не так уж и далеко от правды.

Уже в третий раз его отправляют на Сахалин, и Стив уверен, что никогда не привыкнет к такому холодному климату. Ветер идет с северной части Тихого океана и пробирается через воротник, напоминая ему: сколько бы слоев одежды он не носил, чтобы оставаться в тепле - этого недостаточно. Несмотря на то, что девять месяцев в году Роджерс страдал от погодных условий, и перепалок с местным населением, все забывалось, когда предрассветное солнце заливало расплавленным светом всю местность от верхушек деревьев до широкого открытого океана – вид поистине захватывающий. Это слегка притупляло ледяной холод, даже в январе.

Возвращая свой взгляд к границе, Стив наблюдает как Брок вышагивает перед котами, выстроившимися в две прямые шеренги. Сержант дает троим солдатам какое-то задание, а остальным приказано следовать на плацдарм где им придется ждать еще пол часа до назначенного времени. Стив считает, что это неплохое решение. После последних двух дней хаоса и беспорядков, оба сержанта пытались вернуть нарушенную дисциплину, и ожидание на холоде послужит уроком. Возможно это немного жестоко, думает Роджерс, но пока два F-5 ладят и наконец-то в чем-то согласны, капитан не имел права вмешиваться.

Стив снова дышит на свои сложенные ладони, пытаясь удержать хоть небольшую частичку тепла. И вдруг краем глаза улавливает как Брок сворачивает с главной дороги и направляется к кошачьим душевым. Его походка выдает нервозность. Это не повод бить тревогу, но что-то настораживает Роджерса. Он вдруг вспоминает, что с момента прибытия Страйк, Баки вел себя очень странно.

Сложив вместе два и два Стив заметил, что беспорядки в его кошачьем подразделении начались с тех пор, как коты Страйк вошли на базу. Он не думал, что у Баки есть проблемы с социализацией, но F-5 Брок был чрезвычайно агрессивен (не говоря уже о его огромном размере не свойственном для котов).

Баки был первым солдатом-компаньоном, прикрепленным к Стиву, и несмотря на подготовку и обучение, твердивших, что с котами нужно обращаться сдержанно и как можно более безразлично, он привязался к SCF и доверял ему, как и любому своему солдату. Между ними была тонкая связь – все-таки Баки был котом, но именно он, вместе с ленивыми рассветами, шумом моря и запахом первой в этом сезоне снежной бури, помогал думать о Сахалине как о доме.

Нахмурившись Стив проследил взглядом за Броком: как напряжены его плечи и нервно дергается хвост. Одно дело если оба сержанта конфликтуют друг с другом из-за предстоящей операции, но другое, если они на самом деле воюют, это объяснило бы почему другие коты так плохо реагируют друг на друга.

Не смотря на уши на голове Баки или длинный пятнистый хвост, Стив не мог думать о Барнсе как об еще одном из своих Коммандос. Об этом легко забыть, когда он так похож на человека. Но помимо видимой кошачьей физиологии, коты не следуют тем же правилам что и люди. Когда доходит дело до конфликтов – особенно тех, где нужно военное вмешательство. Коты реагируют на враждебность физической агрессией, Стив видел несколько диких стычек своими глазами. Когда десяткам котов дают волю - хищные инстинкты и боевая подготовка плохое сочетание. Он просто не ожидал, что Баки будет из тех котов которым не чужда вся эта… _дикость_.

Стив пересекает дорогу и идет по узкой гравийной тропинке в сторону душевой. Может он сможет поймать их прежде, чем они зайдут в душ, и поговорить с ними обоими. Роджерс так же хотел узнать, чей рев прокатился по базе. Он подозревал, что это Баки, но капитан никогда не слышал, что бы его собственный SCF хоть раз кричал, не говоря уже о рыке. Это только подтверждает теорию капитана, что между двумя F-5 что-то не так. Независимо от ситуации, Брок самый худший SCF которого он когда-либо встречал, и сейчас весь отряд просто деградировал из-за какого-то бредового кошачьего соперничества.

Стиву потребовалось всего несколько минут чтобы дойти до душевых. Если бы коты дрались, он бы это уже услышал, но инстинкт настойчиво подталкивал его вперед.

Как только Роджер входит в здание слышит спор. Голоса тихие и низкие, звучат как угроза, очевидно это больше, чем простое разногласие. Он не собирался заходить внутрь, цементный пол его выдаст, и поэтому он останавливается около раздевалок. Как будто его тело дает знак, что это пространство для него не предназначено: низкие дверные проемы и мерцающие лампочки, висящие на высоте плеч.

\- С твоими ребятами кажется все в порядке, - до раздевалки долетает голос Брока, - но мои коты – куча животных. Так что по-твоему они сделают на плацдарме? В поле? Если это только я и ты, мы лишь рискуем побрататься, а низшие чины останутся подальше от всей ситуации. Это очистит их головы, и люди никогда не узнают. Да ладно, Баки. От одного сержанта к другому, - какая у нас альтернатива?

Стив говорит себе, что не понимает, о чем просит Брок, но он же не полный идиот. Он смотрит за угол и обнаруживает двух котов в конце душевой комнаты. Они голые, все в пене и совершенно не обращают внимание на его присутствие. Звук воды, вероятно, не позволяет им услышать его, а пар маскирует запах. То как коты смотрят друг на друга, как дергаются их хвосты, а плечи напряжены, подталкивает Стива к мысли, что они не оторвутся друг от друга, даже если он закричит.

Технически брататься для котов (да и для солдат) против правил, но Роджерс не из тех офицеров кто отчитывал за подобные вещи. До тех пор, пока это не вызывает проблем, для солдат секс просто способ снять стресс, скоротать время или сбить пар. Девятимесячное развертывание – слишком долгое время вдали от американской земли, и для солдат лучше найти утешение друг в друге, чем крутить шашни с местными жителями.

С другой стороны, коты – совершенно другой вопрос. Для кошачьих подразделений существуют разные правила, и гораздо более суровые наказания за их нарушения, особенно, когда речь идет о сексе. Это как-то связано с тем, как правительство контролирует их размножение. Центр по контролю строго следит за кошачьими циклами и переходами в брачный сезон. Стив уверен, что в некоторых случаях применяются физические наказание и доходит до избиения, потому что кошки совершенно не реагируют на тюремное заключение или какую-то подобную хрень.

Роджерс кусает губу, беспокоясь, что может случиться с Баки, если его поймает кто-то другой. Стиву приходит мысль что Уорду было бы наплевать, если бы Брока кто-то увидел, даже с котом из другого подразделения, но что-то в этом человеке подсказывает, что Грант с радостью бросит своего кота под автобус если за это погладят по спине. Никто из других людей-сотрудников не побоится донести об этом, и тогда Стив будет вынужден поставить котов на учет.

\- Да, хорошо, я понял, - раздраженно ответил Баки, и Стив мысленно застонал. - Только никому не слова. Ты уверен, что капитан Уорд не узнает? Люди не заметят?

\- Они, блядь, вообще ничего не замечают, - фыркает Брок. Стив хмурится и поворачивается, намереваясь уйти. Он абсолютно уверен, что не должен смотреть на продолжение.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Барнс.

Роджерс останавливается, когда слышит столкновение двух тел. Баки шипит и бьёт другого кота локтем в бок, но Брок утыкает того лицом в душевую плитку. Первое желание капитана – броситься на защиту Барнса, он должно быть ошибся принимая драку за секс. Но затем Рамлоу впивается клыками в затылок сержанта, и тот стонет, подталкивая бедра ближе к Броку.

\- Черт побери, - ворчит Барнс, а второй кот просто усмехается сквозь зубы.

Если бы это были люди, Стив бы без промедления положил этому конец. Баки явно сопротивляется и зверски возмущен, но между всеми его ругательствами и оскорблениями проскакивают глубокие стоны явного удовольствия. Стив вспоминает свое обучение, где на лекциях о прикрепленных кошачьих единицах говорилось, что кошки проявляют агрессию при совокуплении друг с другом и к тем, кто пытается этому помешать. Это возможно именно та ситуация на которую он сейчас наткнулся.

Внезапно, Стива пугает мысль, что он наблюдает за ними не просто как обеспокоенный вышестоящий офицер, пытающийся убедиться нет ли в этой ситуации злоупотребления. Мозг услужливо подкидывает слово « _извращенец»_.

Баки пытается плечом оттолкнуть Брока, но тот просто прикусывает загривок сильнее, и Барнс снова замирает. Молодой сержант дергает головой, освобождая шею, а Рамлоу начинает вылизывать его лицо снова и снова. Стив может слышать только тихий звон ошейников каждый раз, когда Баки дергается в хватке Брока.

Роджерс никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Барнс издает долгий пронзительный стон, снова ругается, а Брок ускорят движения бедер. Его свободная рука скользит между ними и сжимается в кулак вокруг дергающегося хвоста. Он тянет… _сильно_ …и Баки кричит.

У Стива иссякает терпение, наконец-то, и он уходит. Это не его дело, и он потратил достаточно времени на вторжение в кошачью раздевалку и нарушение частного времени. Нет правил, запрещающих людям входить на территорию котов, но он не может отогнать чувство вины за то, что наткнулся на эту сцену в душе. В этих зданиях, с невыносимо низким потолком, ему явно не было места.

Если они хотят трахаться друг с другом, Стив не собирался останавливать их, даже если мысль, что такой милый и верный кот как Баки запал на такого ублюдка как Брок, вызывала боль в желудке. Это лишь расстраивало и сбивало с толку.

  

 


	5. Связанные

Учения на площади проходят безупречно, и Стив от этого только злится.  
  
Брок и Баки появляются вместе в тринадцать двадцать, и отряд моментально будто преображается. Весь полк из двадцати двух котов выстроился в идеальную шеренгу, все замолкли и сосредоточились. Человеческие солдаты не смогли бы выдержать столько времени на холоде одетые лишь в одну стандартную форму, и именно поэтому котов использовали во многих военных операциях.  
  
Все сорок четыре уха повернулись на звук приближающихся сержантов, и Стив замечает, как расширяются их глаза, когда Брок начинает отдавать приказы. Коллективное удивление длится не долго; коты реагируют на Рамлоу практически сразу, оперативно выполняя указы. Стив думает, что никогда не видел их совместную работу настолько плавной.  
  
Все это время Баки молчал, стоя в стороне недалеко от Брока. Даже после того как Роджерс сказал, что хочет увидеть во время этого учения. Каждый раз, когда капитан обращался к Барнсу, Брок отвечал за него. Когда Стив хотел услышать в ответ мнение своего сержанта, Рамлоу был тем, кто высказывался. Как будто заклинание было разрушено, и напряжение, витавшее между двумя сержантами, просто испарилось, забирая с собой все полномочия и авторитет Баки.  
Стива это бесит, но он не может отрицать, что все действия полка внезапно стали такими безупречными, хотя всего несколько часов назад коты изо всех сил старались не разорвать друг друга на куски.   
  
Они заканчивают ровно в три, команды могут быть свободны до конца дня. Коты должны вернуться на вечерние учения в шесть, и до этого времени Стив с ними никак не пересечется. Это плохо, так как он хотел еще обсудить с Баки план расстановки снайперских позиций – без его напористой душащей тени. Когда отряд разворачивается и идет прочь, сохраняя идеальную осанку и стоящие торчком уши, капитан задумывается, зачем он делает личную жизнь Баки своей проблемой, не хотелось заставлять себя вклиниваться в чуждый ему мир кошек. Это не его дело.  
  
Брок поворачивается намереваясь уйти, и Стив хмурится, когда Барнс, предсказуемо, старается не отставать от него.  
  
\- Баки, подожди, - говорит капитан. Оба F-5s останавливаются и смотрят на него. – Ты свободен, Брок.  
  
Рамлоу колеблется, его тело тянется за Баки, словно магнит, но прежде чем Роджерс должен повторить приказ, сам сержант отвечает:  
  
\- Да, сэр, - говорит он и уходит.  
  
\- Что-то не так, капитан? – спрашивает Баки, его эмоции более нейтральны чем обычно, он явно старается держать лицо.  
  
\- Ты скажи мне, - Стив бросает вызов. Он видит мимолетную вспышку паники на лице кота, и Роджерс мгновенно чувствует себя виноватым. Баки оглядывается на свой отряд, разбегающийся по базе, и вернув взгляд на капитана беспомощно мотает головой, до сих пор не уверенный, о чем говорит Стив.  
  
\- Не знаю, сэр, - Он ищет причину по которой он или его команда оказались в беде, не смотря на то, что учения прошли гладко.  
  
\- Ты и Брок? – Роджерс бросает кость. Хвост Барнса прекращает движение, внезапно замирая, и Стив может поклясться, что услышал, как кот задержал дыхание. – Ты несколько раз отступал, когда я задавал тебе вопрос. Ты позволял ему отвечать за тебя – за  _твою_  команду – снова и снова. Ты знал, что Брок сказал капитану Уорду, что мы идем на операцию с плотным снайперским периметром? Рамлоу утверждает, что ты согласился с ним, после того, как сам же говорил мне, что снайперов нужно разместить намного дальше. Это правда? Ты изменил стратегию, не сказав при этом мне?  
  
Баки сглатывает и переминается с ноги на ногу. Стив никогда не видел его таким нервным.   
  
\- У Брока есть хорошие причины для такого близкого размещения снайперов, - начинает он, но это слабая отговорка, и Роджер не верит ни единому слову. Классификация Баки – охотник, также его обучали как снайперского корректировщика. Когда-то, на материке, он спас Стиву жизнь: подал знак снайперам, о убийце обвешанном взрывным устройством, скрывающимся в полуразрушенном магазине.  
  
Было бы не уместно так говорить, но Роджерс мог свободно согласиться, что у его кота лучшее тактическое чутье, чем у большинства офицеров, с которыми он служил. И конечно в сто раз лучше, чем у Гранта, мать его, Уорда. Стив ни на секунду не поверил, что Брок знает, как позиционировать снайперов, независимо от его возраста.  
  
\- Он сделал тебе больно?  
  
Стив не собирался это говорить, но по крайней мере, он получил реальный ответ: Баки поднимает взгляд, его зрачки сужаются в одну черную линию, а уши на мгновение прижимаются к голове, но кот заставляет их подняться. Хвост резко дергается в сторону. Он взволнован, но хотя бы в глаза вернулся прежний огонек.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Ложь вышестоящему офицеру считается недостойным поведением, солдат.  
  
\- Я не  _лжец_ , капитан, - шипит сквозь зубы кот. Он сразу же делает вдох, намереваясь сказать больше, но вместо этого отводит взгляд в сторону и замыкается словно сейф.  
  
\- Ну? – подталкивает Стив, пытаясь взломать его.  
  
\- Мне нужно было уладить с Броком все разногласия, и я сделал это, - объясняет Баки, сохраняя голос ровным и без эмоциональным. – Возможно у нас были разные идеи по поводу логистики, но мы не могли и дальше цапаться друг с другом за право командовать отрядом. Он старше, более опытен и на сто процентов за успешное проведение этой операции. Более рационально, если он будет принимать стратегические решения. Меньше путаницы для обоих команд, иметь одного лидера.  
  
\- Так значит ты отказываешься от своих обязанностей?  
  
\- Нет, это не…  
  
\- Ты ведешь себя так, будто этот ранг на твоем ошейнике ничего не значит? – Стив многозначительно смотрит на горло Баки, и кот хватается за жетон, делая резкий испуганный вздох, как будто капитан угрожает оторвать его и выбросить на помойку.  
  
\- Нет, Сэр, никогда.  
  
\- Знаю, что уже говорил тебе это, но повторю: у человеческих команд иногда возникают проблемы, когда дело доходит до совместных операций, но я не имел ввиду что ты должен просто бросить все к ногам кота, который явно незнаком с этим театром боевых действий, в отличие от тебя. Люди должны найти способ…  
  
\- При всем уважении, сэр, - прерывает Баки, обнажая клыки, - мы  _не_  человеческий отряд.  
  
Ответ оглушил капитана: столько агрессии и неповиновения, но потрясение от того, что Стив понимает – Баки прав. Сколько разочарования Роджерс проецировал на Барнса? Разве он забыл о том, как кот спас ему жизнь? И это было на самой первой миссии со своим SCF. С тех пор они столько пережили вместе, достаточно чтобы Стив был уверен: Баки – компетентный лидер и хороший солдат. Он не позволит Броку принимать решения, ставящие под угрозу жизнь его команды. Возможно, уступив руководящую роль Баки действительно пытается разрядить всю эту ситуацию, уменьшить напряжение. Это своего рода жертва – отбросить гордость и позволить Броку взять на себя инициативу. Стив не думал, что сам когда-нибудь сможет сделать что-то подобное, и теперь эти мысли заставляют чувствовать себя как кусок дерьма.  
  
Роджерс раздраженно выдыхает, и Баки заметно напрягается, готовясь к выговору, который должен последовать после этого агрессивного всплеска.  
  
Он ждет что капитан ударит его. Так же как ему показывали на обучении по работе с SCF: ладонью по лицу. «Незначительное полевое дисциплинарное наказание», так они это называют. Стив скрещивает руки на груди, пытаясь показать, что ничего подобного не произойдет. Баки наблюдает за его действиями, но не расслабляется, даже когда понимает, что наказания не будет.   
  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь мне доверять? Если что-то не так… - Стив борется с тем, что хочет сказать, пытаясь найти слова что смогут преодолеть разделяющие их ранги, традиции и виды. Он хочет спросить кота, не злоупотребляет ли Брок. Не заставлял ли его Рамлоу, тогда в душе. Хочет узнать, не угрожал ли тот Баки, шантажируя и вынуждая капитулировать. – Просто скажи мне, если тебе нужна помощь, - вместо этого произносит капитан, теряя самообладание.  
  
Глаза Баки сужаются при внезапном изменении тона, как будто он был в шоке от того, что Стив предлагал свою помощь.  
  
-  _С чем угодно_. Хорошо?  
  
Кот открывает рот и тут же передумав закрывает. Он отводит взгляд в сторону и закусывает нижнюю губу.   
  
\- Я случайно услышал, что сегодня вечером капитан Уорд собирается пересмотреть стратегию и включить в нее авиаудар со стороны японцев. Возможно вы захотите подготовить другой план, чтобы убедить полковника Денверс убрать их.  
  
Брови Стива моментально взлетели вверх от удивления:  
  
\- Кто тебе это сказал? Брок?  
  
Баки не отвечает, бросая вызов своим молчанием, и капитан колеблется, но все же кивает.  
  
\- Спасибо, что рассказал мне, - говорит он, стараясь не разрушить обретенное между ними доверие. Если бы он начал сейчас выпытывать, Баки, скорее всего, никогда больше не будет с ним откровенен.  
  
\- Свободен.  
  
\- Спасибо, капитан.  
  
После того как Баки уходит, Стив снова начинает мерзнуть. Пока они говорили, поднялся ветер. Жестокие шторма, идущие со стороны тихого океана, снова подвергают форпост США новому испытанию. Стоя в одиночестве на широкой открытой площадке Стив чувствует себя таким маленьким. Роджерс и Уорд – высшие офицеры на форпосте, за исключением полковника Денверс, прибывшей для наблюдения за этой операцией.  
  
Стив чувствует гордость за то, что ему поручено нести ответственность за сотню мужчин и женщин, служивших на этой базе, и за всех двадцати четырех котов, находящихся под его опекой. Иными словами, он чувствует себя свободным, как будто он здесь совсем один. Услышав, что за его спиной планирует Уорд, Роджерс сразу же захотел, чтобы Баки остался. Они могли бы обсудить дерьмовую еду из столовки и поспорить кто самый лучший в полку. Может даже как один лидер другому, пожаловаться на тупую тактику Страйк. F-5 был намного ниже по рангу, но в таком удаленном форпосте никто не будет судить если они станут друзьями. Но только если бы Баки был человеком.  
  
И как жестоко он сам себе напомнил, Барнс не был человеком. Кот был забавным, очаровательным, саркастичным и замечательным солдатом, но он не был человеком, и это имело большое значение. Он не был тем, кого Стив мог бы…  
  
\- Черт, - тихо ругается Роджерс и снова начинает дрожать. Он засовывает руки в подмышки и рысью движется обратно в офицерскую казарму, пытаясь выкинуть из головы эту мысль.  
  
\- Эй, приятель, - здоровается Уорд, пока Стив пытается выбраться из куртки. Он сидит, откинувшись назад, раскачивая стул на двух задних ножках и боевым ножом нарезает в щепки ярко красное яблоко. – Тренировка прошла неплохо, не правда ли? Похоже твой кот наконец-то понял свое место.  
  
\- Да, - говорит Стив, он не хочет провоцировать драку с тем, к кому не испытывает ни капли уважения. – У нас готова стратегия для этой операции? Не хочешь что-то добавить прежде, чем мы встретимся с полковником?  
  
Уорд косит под дурачка, пожимает плечами и наконец-то нормально садится.  
  
\- Нет, а что? – даже голос звучит так, как будто он озадачен вопросом.  
  
\- Просто хочу убедиться, что все пройдет гладко, - решительно отвечает Стив. Он пересекает комнату и садится за стол у дальней стены, напротив Уорда. Офицерские казармы состоят из одной небольшой общей зоны, с примыкающей ванной с двумя душевыми кабинками, отдельной уборной и спальней, с двумя кроватями, отодвинутыми в противоположные углы.  
  
Капитан Уорд фыркает. Если присмотреться Грант привлекательный мужчина, с густой шевелюрой темных волос, большими карими глазами и губами, которые выглядят как у ангелов с картинок. Но ухмылка и грубость вызывают у Стива желание ударить его.  
  
\- Тебя называют «Звездный герой с планом», я даже проверил. А я здесь просто так для вида, - добавляет он обманчиво льстивым голосом. – Страйк будет готов ко всему, что бы ты не решил, Кэп.  
  
\- Я, Роджерс, - он не беспокоится о том, что Уорд узнал его глупое прозвище. Порой это сводит его с ума, но у всех в армии есть прозвища, по крайней мере оно напоминает ему, что не все проблемы могут быть решены с помощью кулаков. Роджерс садится на металлический раскладной стул перед простым деревянным столом, которые составляют его рабочее место – не богато, но все опрятно, и снимает с пароля свой полевой ноутбук, делая вид что проверяет электронную почту.  
  
Он дважды проверяет все выставленные настройки для просмотра будущих операций, вызывая окно заказов на авиаудары, и находит один от Гранта Уорда. Заказ стоит на удержании до подтверждения согласия от полковника. JDS Kongō прибудет для поддержки в заданный периметр в 3:00, к началу операции «Лемурианская звезда», и выступит в качестве поддержки только в случае если все покатится под откос. И покатится очень,  _очень_  далеко. Если будет задействован боевой корабль, может пострадать инфраструктура Сахалина, и тогда местные жители окончательно отвернуться от армии США. Это будет катастрофа. Приведет к тому, что вся база подвергнется повстанческим репрессиям. Не говоря уже о риске, с которым столкнуться их наземные войска, если авианосец запустит тяжелую артиллерию на доки.  
  
Невероятный риск и чрезвычайно  _глупый_  план. Их простая операция по захвату Арнима Зола должна пройти с минимально возможными потерями не вызывая шока и ужаса из-за баллистики. Несмотря на это Уорд за спиной Стива рассматривал именно эту стратегию, делая вид, что до сих пор поддерживает первоначально составленный план. Точно так же, как Брок, и чертовы снайперские позиции, которые Роджерс наконец-то разместил позади, так, как и советовал Баки.  
  
Стив слышит, как в стороне Уорд вгрызается в хрустящее яблоко, отталкивая свой вес на спинку скрипучего стула. За пределами их казармы есть компетентный офицер, способный стать хорошим лидером, которого Роджерс уважает, но ему никогда не дадут в подчинение даже одного человеческого солдата. Но Стиву приходится работать с этим двуличным прохиндеем. Но даже если Баки пройдет обучение на кошачьего офицера, он никогда не откажется от «F» стоящим перед его званием. Он и Барнс никогда не смогут быть ровней.   
  
Им никогда не стать  _друзьями_.


	6. Боевой дух

Как обычно, Баки заходит в казармы последним. Он останавливается в дверном проеме маленькой комнаты. Здесь стоит стол и стул для него и Брока, и старый компьютер, подключенный к единственной настенной розетке, если вдруг потребуется зарегистрировать детали брифинга. С тех пор как начался гонщик, Баки спал под столом, прямо на цементном полу, чтобы его не увидели, на случай, если люди-дозорные будут светить фонариками посреди ночи. Он просыпался каждое утро замезрший и с болью в теле, как будто его избивали во сне, но по крайней мере он спал. В общей комнате это было бы невозможно.   
  
Кот уже начал расстегивать куртку, мечтая зарыться в одеяло и подушки, и закрыть усталые глаза. Но подходя к столу понял, что вещей там нет.  
  
Баки шипит через зубы в ярости, что кто-то из котов мог так далеко зайти. Все их постельное белье помечено имени и серийным номером. Поэтому, если Барнс решит проверить казармы, ему не составит труда узнать по запаху кто сунул сюда свою морду. Реальная проблема заменяя в том, что сближение с Броком все еще не возымело на их чертово поведение, а завтра последний день, когда коты должны наконец-то собрать свое дерьмо в кучу и не оплошать на операции.   
  
\- Чертовы животные, - злобно рычит Баки, чувствуя, как от ярости мех на хвосте встает дыбом. - Блядь!  
  
Барнс с треском распахивает дверь в главную комнату и сверкает злобным взглядом на котов част внутри. Первое, что он замечает - с его койки пропал матрац. Второе - это Брок, сидящий на своей кровати скрестив ноги и держащий в руках охапку постельных принадлежностей: подушку и одеяло Баки, украденных из комнаты с компьютером.   
  
Сержант принимает решение спать на полу, укрывшись курткой. Он уже делал так раньше, в первую ночь своего гона, правда проснулся с синими губами и стучащими зубами. Сегодня было холоднее, огромные тучи, дрейфовавшие над головой всю неделю, наконец, высвободили весь свой пушистый белый снег. Кошки могут переносить холод, но не во время сна, даже если прикрыть лицо хвостом.  
  
Баки встречает выжидательный взгляд Брока, и старший кот манит его подойти поближе кивком головы. Рамлоу тот еще козел, в добавок еще и самонадеянный, но если спать в одной кровати можно скрыть свой запах. Крайне важно, чтобы следующий день прошел так же безупречно, как и сегодняшняя тренировка. Они больше не могут позволить себе дисциплинарных промахов, особенно теперь, когда Баки намеренно нарушает правила братания. Он уже повис на волоске от наказания, когда решил огрызаться с капитаном Роджерсом. О чем Барнс только думал - это полное безумие.  
  
Сержант рычит сквозь зубы, проклиная не Брока, а самого себя, его хвост раздраженно дергается позади него. Он осторожно опускается вниз и начинает тихо ползти на четвереньках вперед. Несколько котов на его пути бормоча что-то откатываются в сторону, или же провожают сонным взглядом, но не обращают на сержанта никакого внимания. На Баки нахлынула внезапная волна любви к ним, даже к котам Страйка. Ему стало стыдно, что до этого назвал их животных, даже если он никто и не слышал.   
  
Кот приседает ниже, а потом бесшумно запрыгивает на верхнюю койку. Брок сдвигается и приглашающе отбрасывает край одеяла. Баки избавляется от своей униформы и бросает ее на нижнюю кровать.  
  
Барнс подталкивает свою подушку под щеку и прижимается к груди. Другой кот натягивает на них одеяло и лижет заднюю часть уха в приветствии. Баки вздыхает, наслаждаясь чужим теплым телом и одновременно пытаясь забыть, что позади него лежит Рамлоу. Брок лижет еще раз, по шее, где от загривка к плечам проходит пятнистый мех, и несколько раз прикусывает, намекая. Барнс дергает плечом, говоря, что не заинтересован в сексе, а тот лишь кусает сильнее, настаивая. Баки устал и просто хочет поспать, но в то время как мозг не обращает внимания на приставания, его член очень даже заинтересован.   
Брок оборачивает руки вокруг груди сержанта, подтягивая ближе, достаточно, чтобы Барнс ощутил жесткую линию эрекции. Прежде, чем Баки может решить, хочет ли он уйти или нет, Рамлоу ведет по его спине и давит на жесткий пучок нервов в основании хвоста.   
  
\- О, - у кота перехватывает дыхание. Он чувствует, как хвост отклоняется в сторону, а бедра вдавливаются в чужое тело. В этот раз подчиниться Броку легче, но Баки не доволен, что перед началом не ударил другого кота локтем в лицо.

  
Рамлоу дергает шорты Баки вниз, и молодой кот кусает руку пытаясь остановить стоны, когда чужой член проскальзывает внутрь. Их тела соединяются более плавно, чем в их первом безумный раз в душе. Член Брока толстый и тяжелый, он вбивается в ровном устойчивом темпе, касаясь того места внутри тела Баки, где черт побери никто не был слишком долго.  
  
Секс вне ограничительного общежития CFC лучше, даже если он занимается им таким придурком как Брок. Никаких брезгливых королев, никаких людей, никаких проклятых образцов. Еще одно напоминание о том, какая ему выпала честь быть призванным в армию, вместо того чтобы гнить у какого-нибудь богатенького владельца. Он благодарен, он всегда будет благодарен, но эти мысли идут в сторону и всплывают воспоминания о семье, поэтому Баки кусает свою руку, возвращаясь в настоящее. В желудке чув тепло - долгожданное отвлечение.   
  
Брок крепко сжимает зубы на загривке Барнса, одна рука удерживая молодого сержанта поперек груди, черный плотно прижимает к животу. Еще несколько толчков и Рамлоу кончает. Резкая боль от шипов толкает Баки к краю, и он вздрагивая следует за Броком.  
  
Они стараются перевести дыхание сохраняя полную тишину. Не так уж и плохо спариваться с Броком. Он не касался хвоста Баки, и стресс последних нескольких часов полностью растаял в ярких огнях нового оргазма. Брок - манипулирующий трус, хотя Барнс явно выражал интерес только к покорному партнеру. Но сержант чувствует благодарность, что на базе есть хотя бы один кот с тем же рангом что и у него. Он все еще ненавидит Брока, но Баки рад, что Рамлоу здесь, обнимет его, позволяя спать в своей постели.   
  
Барнс засыпает, с мыслью о том, что он следовало бы с самого начала прийти к броку и избавить всех детей от лишних проблем связанных с его гоном.   
  
Он резко просыпается, чувствуя, как кусают ухо.  
  
\- Черт, Брок, - шипит Баки, протягивая руку и поглаживая свое покалывающее ухо.   
  
\- Прекрати, - Рамлоу понижает голос.   
  
\- Прекратить, что?   
  
\- Этот шум. Ты мурлычешь.   
  
\- Отвали, - вздыхает Баки, укладываясь поудобнее и сильнее прижимая к себе подушку. Он чувствует спиной рокот недовольного рычания Брока.   
  
\- Если сделаешь это снова, вышвырну, - грозиться Рамлоу.   
  
\- Нет, не вышвырнешь, - ворчит в ответ Барнс.   
  
Баки чувствует, как быстро сон обволакивает его сознание, все из-за усталости вызванной слишком частым сном на холодном полу.  
  
Когда сержант снова разлепляет глаза, он обнаруживает, что Брок подтянул его шорты на бедра и властно сжал грубой мозолистой ладонью талию. Старший кот заснул, уткнув лицо в шею Баки, тихо посапывая во сне, обдавая кожу сержанта короткими волнами воздуха. Гребанный лицемер.   
  
Когда Баки приоткрывает один глаз и зевает на улице все еще темно. Подъем только через час, достаточно времени для того, чтобы проскользнуть в душ, пока остальные коты будут спать до первого утреннего звонка. За исключением ... Баки вспоминает, что теперь ему не нужно сто раз на дню принимать душ, когда у него есть партнер. Он снова зевает и улыбается своим мыслям.   
  
***   
  
\- Сержант Баки, - зовет ДумДум, подбегая к сержанту сразу после утреннего сбора.  
  
Баки направился в главный штаб сразу после того как Брок освободил весь полк, и молодой сержант уже полностью погрузился в список мелких организационных деталей, которые нужно проработать до того, как они уйдут на операцию. Почти все на базе, люди или же коты, заняты по уши и слегка напряжены.   
  
\- ДумДум, - здоровается Барнс, инстинктивно взглянув за плечо кота, проверяя куда мог пойти Брок. Его партнер разговаривал с группой своих F-4S, руководителями отряда, прикрепленного к снайперской команде. - У тебя есть пять минут, прежде чем я должен передать рапорт капитану Роджерсу.   
  
\- Я просто хотел узнать о позиции моей команды. Нас сняли с патрулирования, и теперь мы прикрываем тактическую группу в западной части хранилища.  
  
\- Сержант Брок подтвердил это сегодня утром, - говорит Баки. - У твоей команды есть какие-то проблемы с удержанием этой позиции?   
  
ДумДум выдыхает в свои усы. Он большой кот, не такой высокий как Барнс, но, вероятно такой же сильный, с широким лицом и крупными зубами. Для котов не характерно отращивать бороду и усы, но Дугану они подходят. Его рыжая полосатая окраска слишком хорошо сочетается с мультяшно-рыжими волосами.   
  
\- Нууу, нет, - говорит он, и его ухо дергается в сторону. - Я просто хотел удостовериться именно у вас. Моя команда может навалять любого количества задниц, но я беспокоюсь, что ребята не достаточно хорошо знают эту область, что бы в случае чего прикрыть при наступлении.  
  
\- Для этого сегодня утром и были дополнительные учения, - отвечает сержант. - Ты заметил, что кто-то не справляется с тренировкой?   
  
\- Не совсем, но вы знаете этих котов из Страйк, - фыркает ДумДум. Он такой же громкий, как и оранжевый. Кот даже не пытается понизить голос, когда мимо них проходит пара котов из Страйк. Парочка смотрит в ответ, призывая высказаться, если есть какие-то проблемы.   
  
\- Нет, - хвост Баки начинает гневно дергаться, привлекая внимание рыжего кота, - я не знаю «этих котов из Страйк». У тебя есть конкретные жалобы или ты просто ставишь под сомнения приказы?   
  
ДумДум смущённо опускает уши, его длинный полосаты хвост оборачивается вокруг ноги.   
  
\- Извините, Сержант.  
  
\- Просто помните, что нет никаких котов из Страйк или Воющих. Только полк армии Соединенные Штаты. Мы не кучка испорченных домашних кошек. Можешь напомнить об этом Морите, Джонси и Монти.   
  
\- Да, сержант, - соглашается ДумДум. Барнс считает, что он может быть уверен, что бы вы тоже самое неделю назад?   
  
Справедливый вопрос. Баки ждет, что последует дальше, но после небольшой тишины, просто улыбается своей настоящей искренней улыбкой.   
  
\- Неделю назад я бы надрал задницу Броку, если бы он распределил отряды не сказав мне.  
  
ДумДум смеется и расслабляет хвост, как Барнс и надеялся. Он хотел бы поговорить более свободно, отпустить откровенные комментарии, пока рыжий кот не будет уверен, что его старый сержант снова вернулся, но Баки знает, что сейчас не время для банальностей.   
  
\- То, что я сказал сейчас, я произнес бы и неделю назад, и повторил бы в будущем. Мы одна команда. Я не могу подвергать сомнению каждый приказ капитана Урда, и вы не можете перечить сержанту Броку, или все развалится. Между мной и Рамлоу нет ничего, что может поставить под действие этой операции, котов из нашего полка или наших людей. Если бы я узнал, что есть реальная причина для беспокойства, я бы не допустил выполнение этих приказов.  
  
Челюсти ДумДума сжаты, и его взгляд опущен, но он понимает. Баки жаль, что эта ситуация так расстраивает ДумДума. Они служили вместе долгое время, и теперь сержант, по сути, говорит ему, что кот должен следовать приказам Брока, как будто они его собственные.   
  
\- Еще одна вещь, которую я не могу оставить в стороне - это насколько сильно в последние дни упал наш боевой дух, - говорит Барнс, окрыленный внезапной идеей. - У нас есть два часа между подготовительными операциями. Я должен сейчас уйти, но встреча будет длиться всего около двадцати минут. Вы хотите пойти и покидать мяч?   
  
Уши ДумДума поднимаются, и он усмехается.   
  
\- Конечно! Черт, мы не играли уже наверно месяц.  
  
\- Позови котов Страйк. Мы скажем что это упражнение для сплочения команд, и надеюсь, люди оставят нас в покое, - говорит Баки и бросает ухмылку через плечо, когда уходит, назад к командному пункту.   
  
\- Я достану биты!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С наступающим Новым Годом!:)


End file.
